Keepsakes From The Mess
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: New Chapter added (long time no see)
1. Lets Do The Time Warp Again

_Here it is, you've all been waiting and dying to know what happened, well here is my opening chapter, I must admit that it is quite short and not that interesting, but it's a window to the chapters that are to come, sort of a recap of the three years we missed.  
_Keepsakes From The Mess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lets Do The Time Warp Again  
  
"Here's your baby sister," she remembered her dad say as he handed her the small winged bundle. She sat on the side of the bed beside her mom, who watched her and smiled.  
  
"Remember Ira it's a lot of responsibility to be a big sister, but I'm sure you'll watch out for Wren."  
  
Here she was three years later, in the place to which she called home: the Watchtower. She lived here with all uncles, and her aunt, she was taught by all of them, so there was no need to go to school.  
  
"Come on Wren," Ira whined as she walked into the hallway from Wrens room. She wanted to go to the playroom, but she had to get there before Ethanial and Tomothy got there or they would take all the toys.  
  
"Sawie," Wren apologized as she walked through the door. She had hazy gray eyes a slight combination of both her parents, and mahogany colored hair, much darker than Shay's and Ira's but much lighter than John's She skin was a shade darker than Ira's as well.  
  
Ira smiled, "It's okay, I know you're still wobbly on your feet," she grabbed her sisters hand and walked with her to the toy room.  
  
"Aww, Ethanial, you always get first dibsis on the toys," Ira complained as she stopped in the doorway.  
  
Ethanial and Tomothy had set up an entire city of Lego and building blocks. Ethanial looked up from adding a tree to the top of his skyscraper, "Perhaps Ira that is because I always arrive at the Toy room first."  
  
Ira sighed, as she turned back to look at Wren who was looking particularly innocent, then turned back to Ethanial, "What game are you playing anyway?"  
  
"I call it evil giant monsters. Tomothy and I will demonstrate."  
  
Tomothy popped his black haired head out of a pile of blocks. His almost black eyes scanned the room and using his dads evil grin he expressed, "Evil giant monsters."  
  
Tomothy then jumped out of the pile of bricks and began smashing the buildings that it took hours to build, Ethanial was along side him helping.  
  
"I'm Godzilla! ROAR!" Ethanial screamed.  
  
"I'm King Kong! Grrr!" Tomothy screamed.  
  
"I'm the Jolly Green Giant! Ho Ho Ho!" Wally screamed as he raced into the room, he stopped and picked the boys up. Then added, "I win."  
  
All the kids looked at him unsure of what he had just spoken.  
  
"You kids don't know who the Jolly Green Giant is? What do they teach you?" he asked ashamed.  
  
"Uncle Wally you teach us remember?" Ethanial sighed as his uncle set him down.  
  
"It the Green Giant Uncle J'onn?" Wren asked quietly.  
  
"No sweetie," he said picking her up with Tomothy and beginning to walk out the room.  
  
"Where are you taking them?" Ira asked.  
  
"You both know that it's passed their bed time. And I can't really let your mommies come and find you, they're in no shape."  
  
Wally walked down the hall with the two toddlers in his arms and the other children following him. He led them around the corridor and to their rooms.  
  
"There you are Tomothy!" Diana explained, "I turn my back for one minute and you run away. I think Uncle Wally's been teaching you some bad stuff."  
  
"Hey, I didn't teach him anything that he didn't want to learn, besides I'm going to have to cool my jets with Linda expecting and all," he reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah," Clark said as he entered the room, "Do we still have the bet going on?"  
  
"Yeah, and I swear Linda's going to win, we've been practicing," Wally explained handing Tomothy over to his worried mother, who leaned him against her loaded stomach.  
  
"I would bet that since this would be their third child, either Shayera or Diana would have my vote."  
  
"I don't want anybodies vote," Shayera sighed angrily as she entered the room with John.  
  
"Thanks for finding them Wally," GL smiled at him, "It saved us a lot of trouble," with that he took Wren from Wally's arms.  
  
"Hi Daddy," she smiled.  
  
"Hi Wren, you know it's past your bedtime. We go through this every single night. Why do you always run when it's time for you to sleep?"  
  
"Because I'm not tired," she said with a yawn.  
  
"The kid's brutally honest GL," Flash commented with a snicker.  
  
"We'll I'd love to stay and chat," Clark explained looking at the pager Lois had given him, "But Lois has a craving for cotton candy and beef jerky, and it I don't get there soon, she'll kill someone." And with that he left.  
  
"Come on, it's time for bed," John said as he took Wren over to her mom for a kiss goodnight, then took her down the corridor, along with Bruce, Diana, Ethanial and Tomothy.  
  
Shay placed a hand atop her expanded stomach and sighed. The time seemed to pass so quickly. She remembered ira being a baby just yesterday. Hell she remembered, before the invasion on Thanagar, like it was a minute ago.  
  
"Hey Mom?" Ira asked, "When are you going to have the baby?"  
  
"Well me, Aunt DiDi, Aunt Linda, and Aunt Lois are all going to have our babies in about a month. Why?"  
  
"I miss you when you're skinny."  
  
"Oh thank you," Shay chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Come on, lets go see if there is any good cartoons on Tv."  
  
Wally and J'onn were left standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Well I'm going back to Earth to check on Linda and the twins, I'll see ya tomorrow J'onn," Flash said happily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And just think, soon you'll have nine kids running after you screaming Uncle J'onn."  
  
J'onn smiled a thankful reply and phased through the floor. Wally chuckled at himself. Yep Life couldn't get any better.  
  
_Oh, but it could and will get worse Wally. Which is sad, but there has to be problems in the story, otherwise it's not a story so sadly, Wally will be a target in one chapter and later some else horrible will happen, next chapter coming soon. _


	2. A Week Of DELIVERance

_Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but then that would be to many huge events being put in one chapter and I hate it when that happens, like in Lord Of The Flies...Ou that bugged me in English Class. Anywhoo, I've been uber busy (had a weird bet to pull off which I did successful)._

Chapter 2  
  
A Week Of DELIVERance  
  
"Well I guess Lois wins then," Flash said half heartedly as he entered the room. Hey it's not like he wasn't happy for Supes, and his Missus, but he could've used that dough, it was almost around three hundred smakaroos, and he could have really used it, especially with twins along the way. But hey, he was after all the 'World's Fastest Man', so no less was expected. "And Diana came in a close second."  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of unfair in a way. But Clark always gets what he wants," GL pointed out.  
  
"Really?" asked Shay raising an eyebrow and letting her bowl of ice cream rest on her stomach, "How so?"  
  
"Well, he won the pool, so he's set for diapers for about a month, and he got a son. On the first try."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you would trade in our daughters for a son?" Shayera asked again quite peeved.  
  
"No I'm just saying it would be nice to have a son, you know to carry on the family name," John shrugged.  
  
"On Thanagar, the sons take the fathers surname as their first name, so our son would be Stewart," She enlightened as she went back to mashing her ice cream.  
  
"Stewart Stewart, that's weird."  
  
"No Stewart, and then we would give him a last name."  
  
"Well this is not Thanagar, and I want all our kids to share at least one thing besides DNA," he explained.  
  
Shayera laughed, "What are you talking about? Wren and Ira have different last names," As she finished she shoved a gigantic spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"What?" John looked confused.  
  
"Mmm Hmmm," She said then swallowed, "I wasn't 'with' you when Ira was born remember? So when J'onn made out the birth certificate, he naturally used my last name, Hol."  
  
"So it's Ira Hol, and Wren Stewart."  
  
"Yep," Shayera stirred her ice cream more.  
  
"Well we have to change Ira's birth certificate then," John added.  
  
"Ira already knows how to write her last name, she's had it for eight years, why not change Wren's, she barely knows how to write her name."  
  
"Because Wren has my last name."  
  
"So it's better to have your last name?" Shayera questioned, she was clearly getting agitated.  
  
"That's just how we do it on Earth," John said defensively.  
  
"Well it's not how we do it on Thanagar!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT ON THANAGAR!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Flash cried as he zipped between the quarreling lovers, "You guys shouldn't be fighting."  
  
"We wouldn't be but," Hawkgirl was cut off by an all to familiar pain, "But..." she moved back and fell into a chair.  
  
John turned towards Wally, "I guess third is better than last."  
  
In the playroom, the children sat conversing about the new future.  
  
"Now that mom has Chandalice, at least she'll leave us alone," Tomothy was looking on the bright side.  
  
"Yeah but dad will forget about us, and so will Uncle Wally, remember he's not just getting one kid, he's getting two," Ethanial countered .  
"Well at least there is no robot this time," Ira said blatantly.  
  
"Just face it, once all the babies are born were going to be forgotten," Ethanial said.  
  
"Daddy wouldn't forget us would he?" Wren asked Ira, but she couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
"I know what we can do!" Ethanial had an epiphany, "Lets run away!"  
  
"We're in space," Ira said bluntly.  
  
"I know I mean lets go to that closet that no one uses and just live there."  
  
"What about food?" Wren asked.  
  
"We can take the stuff from the kitchen, no one will notice."  
  
"And a bathroom?" Tomothy asked.  
  
"It's perfect, the bathroom is right next door," Ira smiled, "When they notice we're missing, they'll be so glad to find us."  
  
"Let's go then, and show them that we can't be replaced," Ethanial explained.  
  
"I guess Clark isn't the only one who gets what he wants," Shayera said tiredly as she woke from her sleep.  
  
John hadn't put the baby down since it was given to him. He finally got his baby boy, but this worried Shayera. If he showed more love to their son, than their daughters it would hurt them, not to mention piss the hell out of her.  
  
"Do I ever get to hold him?" she force laughed.  
  
"You had him for the last ten months," John chuckled back.  
  
"So I guess Stewart is out?"  
  
"If you don't mind, but I have no name suggestions."  
  
"Well how about John Jr. I mean we could call him Johnny. It's a way for your name to live on."  
  
"I like that," he smiled, "But just don't call him Junior."  
  
"John make sure that you still love the girls to, I mean even though neither of them were expected, it doesn't mean you can disown them just because your son is now here," Shayera cautioned.  
  
"Shay I would never do that. I love both those girls and they know it."  
  
"Where are the girls, I haven't seen them since before I went into labor," she questioned.  
  
"I don't know," he replied casually.  
  
"John, it's been like!" she paused and looked at the clock, "three hours! They're probably hungry, and have no idea where we went."  
  
Just then out of mere coincidence Bruce ran into the room and began scanning it.  
"Have you guys seen the boys? I haven't seen them in about three hours and I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"No but we're looking for the girls, they're probably somewhere together, so that makes it a little easier," John gathered finally handing Johnny over to his mother.  
  
"That's your first strike," Bruce said seriously, "Never underestimate the children on the League."  
  
_Like I said short chapter, but the next one is a bombshell, the ideas are already forming._


	3. Two Births and a Death

_Okay first off I'd like to congratulate me on my multitasking, and yes to answer your next question; I am, in fact severely vain. Next I would like to issue a warning. A SEVER WARNING! DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAD STUFF! IT IS SAD, SAD, SAD! For those of you who don't care about the warning, enjoy the chapter (I mean the best you can with all the sadness involved and all)._

Chapter 3  
Two Births and a Death  
  
"We can't all go look you know," John was arguing with Shayera once again, "One of us has to stay and watch over Johnny."  
  
"And the logical choice would be the one who just gave birth to him, but you don't see me lying in bed!" Shay was almost screaming back as she pulled on her blue jean pants.  
  
"Newborn babies have to be watched, especially half species!" he argued back.  
  
"All newborn babies do is sleep until they want to be fed, right now I've got to go find our OTHER children, yes John our other children. Who right now feel unloved because you haven't spoken to them in over four hours!" She said angrily turning away from John and putting on a new shirt.  
  
"Well who is going to watch Johnny then? We can't leave him that's child neglect."  
  
"Well put him in his bassinet and leave him with Diana, she'll sleep, he'll sleep, the new demon child will sleep and all will be well," she hissed.  
  
He looked at her and sighed, her eyes met his and she mimicked his sigh, "Listen John," her face became concerned and she spoke calmly, "All newborn babies do is sleep, we won't even be gone that long, and I'm really worried about the girls."  
  
He looked at her caring face, then that of his sleeping sons and agreed, "Okay but we have to make it fast."  
  
They left Johnny with Diana, who didn't care, she just wanted to get back to sleep. But unlike Amazons, Thanagarians have very painless births and although it's tiring, they are very resilient.  
  
John and Shay began checking the various rooms of the Watchtower, until they came upon Wally leaning against a wall outside of another room in the sick bay.  
  
"Linda still in labor?" Shay asked Wally whose eyes looked tired.  
  
"Yeah, almost six hours, I'm beginning to think that something's wrong, I just can out for a little air, Linda said I could and, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, but the girls are missing, probably rebelling against the new baby, besides I feel fine," Shay replied.  
  
"I guess it gets easier every time," Wally shrugged, "What about the baby?"  
  
"It's a boy," John said excitedly, "We named him John after me. He's already a spitting image of me,"  
  
"Minus the wings," Wally reminded.  
  
"Oh he doesn't have wings, Shay and I have no idea why, maybe the guys just don't get them or something." He looked around for her, "where'd she go?"  
  
"Oh she left awhile ago while you were talking," he said opening up the door, "Good luck on your search."  
  
"Wally your children are here," J'onn's voice told the anxious father to be, still in monotone.  
  
Wally had never been this happy. He had the most beautiful girlfriend he'd ever seen, and now two children, two gorgeous children.  
  
J'onn handed the human infants to Wally who held on in each arm. A boy and a girl, on the first shot. Screw Clark, he was the luckiest man alive.  
  
He sat down in a chair next to Linda to show her their children. She didn't look to good, but nine hours of labor and twins will do that to you.  
  
"What were the names we decided on?" he asked her, although no one needed to tell him. He'd only thought of them every minute of every hour of everyday for the past nine months.  
  
"Desmond," she said stroking her son's head. "And Rylee," she added copying the movement with her daughter.  
  
"You know Linda you don't look so good," he cocked his head and looked at her. Her blue eyes were faded and beaten. Her naturally glowing skin looked pale.  
  
"I'm just recovering," she said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to get J'onn just incase," he said concerned.  
  
Moments later J'onn entered the room with an uneasy Wally still holding his twins. J'onn did a quick scan when his alien eyes opened quickly and largely.  
  
"She needs surgery now," his voice was nervous, "Linda has sever internal bleeding I have to start quickly."  
  
"What!" Wally asked alarmed, "Are you sure, I mean couldn't it be like post-pregnancy sickness?"  
  
"Wally please you have to leave so I can start," the alien urged.  
  
"Okay just give me a second," he walked over to Linda who placed a kiss atop each of her children's heads. Then Wally bent down and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you in a bit, I promise," he said holding onto her hand, she replied by nodding her head and smiling weakly.  
  
He walked outside and into the lounge area. So many thoughts were swarming through his head. He was so worried about Linda that he almost forgot about the gift, he'd just received. He looked down at his children both looking back up at him aimlessly. All he could manage to utter was, "So nice room huh? I mean compared what you're used to."  
  
"John, they've been gone for ten and a half hours and we haven't even searched half the ship!" Shay said aggravated, she then sighed and said the inevitable, "Why don't you go get Johnny and I'll kept looking."  
  
"Shay I don't have to go I mean..."  
  
"No he should be waking up by now, so he needs someone there."  
John walked off down the hall and Shay muttered, "Good luck with the breast feeding."  
  
He ran down the hall, carefully but still running. It was too much; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be a normal family, grow up normally, well as normally as they possibly could in a Watchtower in Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Now it was never going to be that way. Nothing could change it. He was going to have to do it alone.  
  
He opened up the closet door and walked into the darkness, he turned on the light and faced the door. There was going to be so many things that they'd miss. Her voice, her face, her kisses, her cooking, her perfume. They would never know her one bit.  
  
He remembered Shay's predicament years ago, she had the same, but she could do something about hers. She could've gone and found John and talked it over. But what was he supposed to do about this. Nothing! The answer was still nothing.  
  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he cried achingly and silently in the closet. He would've continued in that manner if it hadn't been for one tiny voice interrupting him.  
  
"Uncle Wally?" Ira asked from sitting beside Wren on the floor of the closet beside tons of garbage.  
  
His eyes opened and he turned around wiping the tears from his face.  
  
"Uncle Wally are you okay?" asked Ira again.  
  
"Oh yeah.... Sure I'm fine kids. Why are you all in the closet?"  
  
"We're hiding from our moms and dads to show them that they'll miss us," Ethanial enlightened.  
  
"You don't look okay Uncle Wally," Ira said confused.  
  
"Uncle Wally looks like he needs a hug," Wren spoke her longest sentence for that week.  
  
He smiled as tears formed in his eyes and bent down to receive hugs from all four of the children.  
  
"Do you have babies yet?" asked Tomothy.  
  
"Yeah," he said still hugging the children back.  
  
"Then why are you still so sad?" asked Ira.  
  
"Because..." he said pausing and looking at the children, "Aunt Linda is gone."  
  
_Okay I warned you guys over and over again that something bad was going to happen to Wally. And I finally did it. This is why it took me so long to right the chapter, I just had to make it perfect. And if you guys are confused I'll do a quick recount.  
_  
John and Shay- Ira (8) Wren (3) Johnny (newborn)   
Diana and Bruce – Ethanial(8) Tomothy (4) Chandalice (newborn)   
Clark and Lois – Daniel (newborn)  
Wally- Desmond (Desi) and Rylee (newborns)


	4. The Jolly Green Giant Comes To Play

_Hello all, long time no writies. This chapter is very different from my other ones because it was done in the point of view of someone. Umm first off I'd like to say, that yes I made Wren a little smart, but I didn't want to write it like a little kid, so apologies on that. There is now second off I just used first off because it sounded important._  
  
**Disclaimer: I own it all, I own everything. I own the reader reading this. Actually, I don't I don't own anything, not Jl, not the song 'Rocking the Casba" and not the green giant. Heck I don't even own this computer. It's the libraries. Hee hee I like to mouch.**  
  
Chapter 4  
The Jolly Green Giant Comes To Play  
  
I sat in the room alone. No one was near me; I don't think they noticed that I was gone either. Mommy and Daddy we're always to busy now with the new baby, Especially Daddy. Even Ira because she was old enough to help, I'm only four so I'll just get in the way.  
  
There are so many things I don't get. Where did Aunt Linda go? Why won't she come back? Why won't Uncle Wally go save her? Why are the babies always crying? Why do mom and dad always leave? Why can't we live in the world? Why do we have to be above it?  
  
I looked down at my shirt; it has a little angel holding a heart. My Mommy said this shirt was cute on me, that's why I wanted to wear it today. I thought maybe she would notice, but she didn't.  
  
I looked around the playroom. It was so empty; no one ever came here anymore. If it had been three months ago, my noisy cousins would've been building a war machine or something to take over the world. But now they were to busy, everyone was to busy except for me.  
  
I missed everyone; I missed the way it used to be. Uncle Wally would come and play video games with us and let me win, always, while Mommy, Daddy talked with my Aunt and Uncles. We'd have pillow fights and Uncle Clark would go easy one me but not the boys.  
  
I didn't miss the attention, I barely ever received any. And if I did I would let it slide, the spotlight wasn't for me. I'd rather just do what I'd like and not be recognized.  
  
I heard someone out in the hall and I glanced around the chair. It was Aunt Didi and Uncle Bruce. Aunt Didi was caring my new cousin, Chandalice I think. While Uncle Bruce was laughing and piggybacking Ethanial and Tomothy.  
  
I let out a little sigh. They were still a family, they still spent time together, how did they do it? I mean Mommy is always helping Uncle Wally, while dad and Ira take care of Johnny. In the end of it, I guess I'm not really in the picture much.  
  
I don't talk much, I guess I never will. I've always been the quiet one; I said my first word at age two. I never had much to say. But the boys pick on because I don't choose to defend myself. I don't mind; if they need to pick on me for some reason, let them. Besides my mom says, "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."  
  
I hear someone else come, I know that whoever it is they're coming for this room. I can tell, you see I spend so much time in here I know the creeks in the floor when people are coming to this room.  
  
I really don't feel like explaining myself or answering any stupid questions, which are the reason people usually come to find me. So I do what I'm best at, I put down my doll, lie down on my side letting my mahogany coils fall across my face. Then I quickly place my head upon my arms and close my hazel eyes to pretend I'm asleep.  
  
The person enters the room and stops; I think they're watching me. Then suddenly a voice enters my head.  
  
"I know you are not sleeping little Wren."  
  
It was my Uncle J'onn the mind reader. I guess it's not going to work on him. I sit up and bring my feet together and place my hands atop of them. Then I look up at him.  
  
He's a giant. He can almost touch the ceiling in the playroom. I sit in his shadow as his orange eyes glare upon me. I don't lie when I say he scares me a little.  
  
"What is the problem little bird?" My Uncle asked me. I don't want to reply. If I do, only more questions will come, and I don't feel like questions. They bother me, my family pretends they want to know about me, but really they just want to know about something else.  
  
So I just stare back at him. He may be intimidating, but I'm stubborn like my mom (so says my dad). My wings are slouched behind me and I'm still waiting for a response.  
  
"Why do you not answer little bird?" Uncle J'onn asks me again. I still say nothing.  
  
Suddenly Uncle J'onn moves very quickly and snatches me up in his big hands. Holding me out at arms length he looks at me eye to eye.  
  
"Aunt Linda has gone to a better place, she is now with your Aunt My'Ri'Ah. She can't come back because she has already spent her time here, and Uncle Wally cannot get her because that is impossible. Your mom and dad like you aunt and uncles fight the bad guys, not only on Earth, but all over. You cannot live on the Earth because it would be too dangerous, and when your parent's leave there would be no one to take care of you. Finally the babies always cry because they need attention, they need things and crying is the only way they will receive them," my Uncle J'onn Explained to me.  
  
I hung limply in his arms and simply stared back at him. I never cried but I got what I needed. Because with seven adults one of them was bound to give me food.  
  
"I know you feel unwanted Little Bird, but everyone's just busy right now," he said calmly bringing me close and hugging me.  
  
A smile escapes my hidden emotions; maybe talking with people isn't all that bad. I mean of course when they can read you're mind and you don't have to talk at all.  
  
"Now I sensed your hunger, shall we go to the kitchen and get some Oreos?" Uncle J'onn asks me.  
  
"You know what Uncle J'onn, I feel like I can talk to you about anything," I spoke and my words surprised him.  
  
"Well we just have a lot in common."  
  
_That was chapter four, aww wasn't it cute. Anywhoo, my Jerry Springer story should be done soon. So check for it in awhile. Also I'd like to thank all of the glorious readers and there rave reviews, you guys serious rock (the casba). And if you'd like to see picture (I drew one of Wally and Ira) check out my deviantart page _


	5. Cocoa Puff's Are The Devils Food

_Alright I never update I know, I had to think of a way to right this, and right now I'm totally sleep deprived (I'm serious I haven't been to bed yet and it's 6am lol) I'm not that tired though, I hope you enjoy the chapter  
  
_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Cocoa Puffs......or the devil.....**  
  
Chapter 5  
Cocoa Puff's Are The Devils Food!

Shayera sat in the dimly lit room, rocking the baby back and forth. Her blue eyes did not close and her crying did not cease. Shayera was clueless; she didn't know what to do.

Poor Wally, his twins wouldn't stop crying. They'd cry for hours and hours on end until they wore themselves out. And at this point, they weren't the only ones getting worn out.

Shayera hadn't had a six-hour sleep in a month; she would catch little naps here and there, but was never totally reenergized. Between helping Wally with his twins and taking care of Johnny, she didn't have time for anything else. She sighed and prayed that the time when the babies would sleep through the night would come fast.

Wally walked into the room and turned on the light, carrying his son and got a surprise to see Shay still up with his daughter.

"Shay, why are you still here?!" he asked surprised, "Man you look beat, go to sleep and I'll take her now."

"Are you sure? I mean won't Desi wake up from her screaming," Shay almost had to yell over Rylee's crying.

"Yeah I guess," he thought about it.

"Why don't I take Desi's crib to my room and put it with Johnny, that way you can work on getting Rylee to sleep and he won't wake up."

"Thanks Shay, for everything. I mean I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you," he said gratefully.

"Well you helped with Ira remember? It's the least I can do," with that said, she rolled Desi crib out the door, "Good night Wally."

He smiled and closed the door silently behind her, and looked down at the screaming bundle in his arms. What was he supposed to do with her? He had tried singing, which only resulted in more screaming. He had tried rocking her, which resulted in her spitting up. He was fresh out of ideas, so he sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall and held her to his chest and rubbed her back.

Rylee's crying became more silent until it was gurgling. Wally looked down at her, and she looked back up at him with her mothers sapphire eyes and he smiled.

"All I needed to do to make you stop crying, was to do what I want someone to do to me. Comfort me, but I guess you kind of do that Sweetheart."

Shayera stopped in front of Ira's room and parked Desi there. She then walked into Ira's room, it was dark, but in the dim light she could see the walls covered in paintings Ira had done. Shay sighed; she'd miss so many of these, and never heard Ira's explanation for why she had drawn them. She would make note to come ask Ira when she was awake.

She walked silently over to Ira's bed and stroked the hair from her face. She missed spending time with her children, but on the other hand she felt obligated-no she wanted to help Wally. Soon he would be able to take care of the twins once they could sleep through the night. Then she could go back to her kids.

Before getting up from the side of Ira's bed, she placed a kiss on her forehead, and walked silently out of the room.

Shayera then walked to the neighboring room and the door slide open. Wren's room was so different from Ira, but then again Wren was a totally different child then Ira.

Her room was almost completely empty, save a bookcase filled with her favorite books. Shay made a habit, that every time she returned to Earth; she'd get Wren a new book to read.

She walked towards Wren's bed and looked at her daughter. She hadn't seen her all day, and she knew that, that wasn't right. She didn't want to have the relationship with Wren that her grandfather had with herself. She bent down and kissed Wren on the head who immediately woke up.

"Mommy?" Wren asked groggily.

"Shh Wren, go back to sleep," she chimed as she stroked her hair.

"Mommy, I didn't see you today," Wren despaired.

"I know Little Bird, Mommy is sorry about that, I promise I'll make it up to you," Shay was holding back tears.

"Will you read me a story then?" Wren asked wide-awake now.

"Right now?" Shay looked down at her watch, it was quarter to three.

"Yeah," Her daughter replied back beaming.

"Well.." She looked at her daughter's face and then looked at her watch. What was she doing? She already knew the answer.

"No, but you can read me a story," she replied with a smile, "You pick out the book, while I bring Desi in here okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Wren ran and got her favorite Dr Seuss book, 'Wacky Wednesday'. She then made her way back to the bed and took a place beside her mom. She began reading the book, and trying to find the problems.

Finally when Wren was done the book and asleep, Shayera covered up her daughter, gave her a kiss, and quickly left the room with Desi.

She finally arrived at her room at quarter to four, she sighed and placed the crib next to Johnny's then got into bed beside John. Who awoke to her entrance.

"Where were you?" he asked shifting to face Shay.

"Well I was with Rylee and she wouldn't shut up, she just kept crying and crying," Shayera explained.

"Well what did you expect, she is Wally's daughter after all."

"Yeah well tomorrow you help him, I'm gonna take care of our kids. I've missed out on so much already," she said gloomily.

"Well I'll help Wally tomorrow, but you'd better take it easy. You look really tired out," John said concerned.

"Thanks and you look lovely too."

"No I mean it, you don't need to collapse or anything."

"Yeah I know," she sighed and John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Just take it easy okay?" he pleaded.

"Yeah, okay."

"Rylee, you finally decided to fall asleep huh?" Wally asked quietly to his sleeping daughter, "Don't answer that."

He yawned and looked at his digital watch, it was now four thirty in the morning. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He'd brush his teeth and then off to bed for a good three hour nap. Hey didn't mind his children only sleeping three hours a night, but he disliked the thought that they dragged him into their sleeping habits with them.

He walked to the bathroom and applied some toothpaste to his toothbrush. Well today had been a long day, and so will tomorrow....

At seven in the morning is when the watchtower became alive. All the children woke up and needed breakfast, therefore all the adults had to get up. 

While waiting for their Uncle J'onn the cook them breakfast, Ira, Ethanial, and Tomothy went to go check on their Uncle Wally. Whom they found sitting against the wall not moving.

"Is that Uncle Wally?" Tomothy asked leaning in close to get a better look.

"I think so," Ira answered.

"Well what happened to his face?" Tomothy asked in return.

"Ask him, Uncle Wally?" Ethanial asked but received no answer. So reluctantly tried again. "UNCLE WALLY!" but his Uncle barely stirred.

He looked at his brother, then Ira and then walked closer to his uncle. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him while screaming, "UNCLE WALLY!"

At this Flash stirred a little and grunted, as he did the toothpaste foam still in his mouth from the prior night gushed out, and he grunted louder.

"AHHH!" all the kids screamed and ran for the door.

Wally only mumbled inaudible, slurred word at them. After the kids had left he was extremely puzzled. He sat up and looked in the mirror.

"AH!" he screamed, "What happened to my beautiful face?"

His reflection looked him back. He had big bags under his bloodshot eyes, and he was beginning to grow a beard. Stuck in the prickles on his chin was the fast drying foam, which he recently emitted from his mouth.

"Well could be worse, Rylee could be awake," no sooner did he utter the words from his mouth, did his daughter scream.

He sighed and ran to her side, "Guess I shoulda kept my big mouth shut, huh Sweetie?"

"Good morning John, Shayera. What can I get you for breakfast? Eggs? Bacon? Sausage? OJ?" J'onn asked his friends as they each carried a baby to the table.

"Just coffee," they both said at the same time.

"I'm afraid I only have enough coffee for one more cup. Sadly we have not been able to refill because there have been no recent trips to Earth," J'onn explained gravely.

"Well you can't have coffee anyway because you're still nursing Shay, so I guess it's mine," John smiled and Johnny began to stir and whimper, "Speaking of nursing I think it's time, why don't you trade me?" and with that he swapped off the now crying Johnny for the sound asleep Desi.

Shay became extremely peeved at this, "that's right, now I remember I'm the snack cart, the feeding trough, the dairy section..." She continued as she started to walk away.

"I'm surprised my friend that you got off that easy," J'onn divulged.

"So am I."

"Don't think you go off that easy! You get the girls up and get them fed!" Shay yelled from the other room.

"Okay!" John screamed back, but then chuckled lowly, "Jokes on her, the girls have been up for an hour."

"Oh really, then you'd better go find them for breakfast before I pass my best before date," Shay walked up behind John, "And he wasn't hungry, he just crapped his pants, so you can change him to!" Shay almost screamed as she traded babies with John once again. John quickly got up to leave, but not before he took his coffee.

John ran down the hall trying to seize hold of his wailing son. He had to find his daughters and change his son before Shay got mad. He would go change Johnny first to stop the screaming, which was echoing and amplifying in the empty metal hallway.

John swiftly turned the corner when he ran into just what he needed.

"Ira there you are. Go up to the kitchen for breakfast, mom and Uncle J'onn are waiting."

"Okay Daddy," She panted she had flown as far away from Uncle Wally's room as she could get.

"And find your sister," he added beginning to walk away with the screeching bundle.

"But I don't know where she is, and I'm really hungry Daddy."

"All right go get something to eat, I'll find your sister after I change Johnny," he agreed.

"Morning Feathers," Wally greeted as he walked into the kitchen, in his arms he held his daughter who was once again sleeping, and was ecstatic to see his son was doing the same, "I hope you got some sleep last night."

"Well I would have," she began to explain, "But Wren ended up reading me a story and I got to bed pretty late."

"Now that one," Wally explained taking a seat across from Shayera and placing his daughter in a carrier to nap, "She's a special one. Always thinking everything over before she does it. Wren never talks but always watches ya know."

"Yeah, I have no clue where she got that from, John and I are both very outspoken."

"Morning Mommy," Ira smiled as she flew through the door, and then stared at her Uncle Wally.

"Oh sorry about the foaming this morning Ira, just some toothpaste," he chuckled at her, and Shay just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Uncle Wally," the soon to be nine year now focused her attention on the food provider, "Hiya Uncle J'onn."

"Good morning Ira, I assume that Cocoa Puffs is to your liking," He questioned.

She nodded and took a seat beside her mom

"Where's your sister?" Shay asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Daddy said he'd find her after he changed Johnny."

"Hey J'onn can I get a cup of Joe over here?" Wally asked as he read the comics in the paper.

"I'm sorry, but we are all out of coffee. There have been no runs to Earth recently," The Martian apologized.

"You mean there is no coffee? None? Like not even one cup?" The Martian shook his head gravely and Wally replied with, "How did we get today's newspaper if no one has been down to Earth recently?"

They were interrupted by the Wayne family, which had come to eat. Bruce was walking with his boys in front of Diana who was holding her daughter, and screaming at the boys.

"Now I don't want you eating any of the sugar cereal? Do you understand me? That's just straight sugar, and you'll be off the wall and that's the last thing we need," she told her sons.

"But Mom," Tomothy began.

"NO BUTS!" She replied loud and clear.

"But Dad," Ethanial whined.

"We really should just let them have what they want for breakfast, I mean it's the most important meal of the day after all," Bruce began.

"No, I will not have my sons bouncing off the wall with cavities," She told while adjusting her daughter.

Bruce looked at his boys and shrugged.

"Look, Ira gets to eat Cocoa Puffs," Ethanial pointed to his cousin who was quietly eating.

"Yes and look at how wired she is!" Diana fumed.

Wally and Shay looked at Ira who was politely eating her breakfast.

"Oh look, now I have to change Chandalice. I'll be right back," Diana explained as she left the room.

J'onn looked at his 'nephews' and then at Bruce and asked two simple words, "Cocoa Puffs?" Bruce nodded in acceptance and the boys cheered quietly.

Amazingly 'the twins' as they were referred to, had slept through the entire ordeal, until John came barging back into the room.

"Man I'm starved," he complained with his son in his arms, with his causal voice the twins awoke and started their terror. Each screaming at unfathomable decibels trying to mute out each other and all other sounds.

"Aw John," Shay sighed as she picked up Desi who was closest to her and started rocking him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically as he watched the hysteria he had created.

Shay looked at him angrily and then noticed something; actually she noticed that something wasn't there, "Where's Wren?" She asked as Desmond finally settled down.

"Oh I knew I forgot something," John said snapping his fingers.

"You forgot our daughter?" Shayera asked sternly after she had placed the child into the carrier once again.

"Oh boy," Wally said horrified as he grabbed the handle on both his children's carriers and darted out of there quickly.

"John it's almost ten o'clock and she hasn't eaten yet, have you even seen her all day?" Shayera asked as she crossed her arms.

"Have you?" John asked harshly back.

"Don't you even try to blame this on me John...." Shayera started.

"Come on guys get your cereal we can go watch TV," Bruce told them quietly.

"Yeah, Uncle John and Aunt Shay should fight more often," Tomothy, stated.

"I'm not blaming it on you," John defended himself, "I'm just saying that everyone's a bit to busy as it is..."

At this point Shay didn't feel like arguing anymore, "Ira have you seen your sister all morning?"

"No mom the last time I saw her was yesterday at lunch," her older concerned sister replied back.

"I saw her after that, but something's not right. Wren maybe quiet but she knows to come up here," Shay was now getting worried.

"Settle down Shay," John said as he came closer, he pawned his son off to his daughter.

Shayera interrupted him once again, "J'onn where is she?" she asked her voice shaking.

The Martian put down the frying pan he had been cleaning and his vibrant orange eyes shot open as he scanned the ship. She's in her room, but something isn't right.

As J'onn refocused his eyes on the room he noticed Shay was gone. She had left as soon as she knew the whereabouts of her daughter. J'onn looked at the only other adult in the room and became translucent and explained to John, "She might need help."

J'onn fell through the floor and John turned to Ira, "Go to the TV room with Uncle Bruce okay Honey?" his voice was unsteady, "Everything's going to be fine, just watch after Johnny," he kissed her on the head and flew out of the room.

Ira just sat in bewilderment as her father flew out of the room. She sat trying to comprehend what had happened after she had finished her cereal.

Diana came back into the room and looked at Ira, "Where did everyone go?" she asked.

Her niece continued to be unresponsive and stare. Diana sighed furiously and mumbled, "See what that cereal will do to kids minds?" to Chandalice who giggled.

_There you have it, another cliff hanger. I'll get writing that soon, but I'm also starting another story right now, it's pretty interesting, so please tell me what you think about this one...._


End file.
